


Galley Meeting

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Rose heard about Rey before they even met face-to-face.
Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash February





	Galley Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'Meet Cute'.
> 
> This was inspired by [Troublemaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166286) by imaginary_golux, a fix-it fic written shortly after TLJ was released in theaters. You don't have to read the other fic, just know that a LOT more Resistance members survived.

Rose had _heard_ about Rey, of course. You can't become friends with Finn and _not_ hear about her, to be honest. Still, _hearing_ about Rey hadn't prepared Rose for actually _seeing_ her when the rocks lifted away on Crait to reveal her with her hand outstretched as if to bless their escape attempt. " _Rey_!"

"Finn!" As the rocks fell into piles on either side of the cavern, Finn dashed forward to hug Rey tight and she hugged him back just as tight.

If not for Paige holding her hand and pulling her along, Rose would have just stood there like an idiot. But Paige _was_ there, thank the Force, and she _did_ pull Rose along, piling aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ with the rest of the Resistance. She _tried_ to sleep once they were in hyperspace, but she was too keyed up by their narrow escape for sleep to be possible. Instead, she left Paige curled up with Kare and padded towards the galley in her socks to avoid waking anyone up. The moment she entered, though, she found herself held in place by an invisible grip. Unable to move, Rose looked around almost frantically. "Who's there?"

"Oh, sorry." Rey looked embarrassed as she stood up from crouching behind a counter. "I sensed someone unfamiliar coming and acted on instinct."

Rose breathed a sigh of relief when Rey gestured with her hand and she could move again. "My fault, I suppose, for sneaking around to avoid waking anyone up."

"You couldn't have known," Rey assured her, taking a few steps towards Rose. "I'm Rey."

Rose offered her hand and a friendly smile. "I'm Rose Tico, a friend of Finn's."

"Nice to meet you." Rey looked at Rose's hand in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Wondering what sort of childhood Rey had had that she didn't know what a handshake was, Rose told her," It's what friendly people do when we meet others. We shake hands."

"Oh. No one's friendly on-- where I'm from," Rey replied. After a few moments, she hesitantly grasped Rose's hand.

She could feel calluses on the long, slender fingers as she showed Rey what a handshake was that had _nothing_ to do with the lightsaber that hung from her left hip. "So, Finn talked about you a lot once he was awake."

"He's my first friend," Rey confided with a fond smile. "I'm glad you and the others have taken care of him while I was gone."

Rose nodded, moving to the 'fridge in search of something to drink. "Of course. Your boyfriend's been a _huge_ help in return, so a win all around."

"Boyfriend?" Rey sounded confused. "What's that?"

 _Kriff, I stuck my foot in it, didn't I?_ Keeping as calm as she could as she dug out a drink, Rose explained, "Well, a boyfriend is a man you have feelings for and he has feelings for you."

The confusion didn't leave Rey's face. "Well, of _course_ we have feelings for each other. We're friends after all."

"A boyfriend or a girlfriend is someone you care about more than anything." Rose desperately wished she could space herself. "You want to hold them and kiss them and see them happy."

The confusion faded and a smile slowly curled Rey's lips. "Oh! A boyfriend or girlfriend is someone I'd want to have sex with?"

"Yes, eventually." Rose swore her cheeks were on fire now. "Usually you wait a bit before you do _that_ , though."

Rey shook her head slightly. "I think I'm missing something, but I don't want Finn as my boyfriend. Or any man, really." The warm brown eyes met Rose's curiously. "Can a woman have a _girl_ friend?"

"Yes, you don't _have_ to have a boyfriend." Now Rose's heart was racing.

"Good." Giving a satisfied nod, Rey started to ease around Rose. At that moment, something hit the _Falcon_ , knocking Rose and Rey to the deck in a tangle of limbs. Swearing in a number of languages, some of which Rose didn't even _recognize_ , Rey untangled them and lunged for the intercom. "Chewie, what happened?"

Rose's Shyriiwook wasn't good, but it sounded like he said, "Hyperspace turbulence. All fine."

"Fine my _ass_ ," Rey muttered, glowering at the intercom as if it had personally insulted her.

She knew it wasn't polite, but Rose couldn't help it: she started laughing. Rey stared at her in surprise for a few moments. Then she started to laugh, too. As they laughed together, Rose hoped it boded well for the future of their relationship, whatever it may end up being.


End file.
